


The weather is cold but your cheeks warmer than ever.

by princehyuck



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, F/M, Fluff, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28389510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princehyuck/pseuds/princehyuck
Summary: throughout the seasons you spend being in love with lee jeno, you both eventually understand that people grow apart and learn to let go.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Reader
Kudos: 9





	The weather is cold but your cheeks warmer than ever.

**Author's Note:**

> leave feedback <3 i thought about this a lot

Your first encounter with Jeno was in 2019, in your psychology class in August, the time that college started, when you knew no one and no one knew you. You were partnered with Jeno and had to work in the library on a project with him. You both started individually working on your part of the sheet with headphones in, as his phone suddenly lit up with a notification and you swore you didn't mean to, but you see what he listened to and awe in admiration. "I love coldplay!" you exclaimed and the two of you start whispering about the band and more.

What follows were small nods in November you sent each other through the hallway and sometimes he would even wait in front of the spot where you parked your car to ask you for the homework. You're almost totally sure he's aware of the assignments and just wants to have an excuse to talk to you. The weather was rainy but you remember his laughs making your cheeks heat up like in summer.

In early January when the snow laid on the streets and snowflakes made everyone stare out of their window in amazement, Jeno watches you stick out your tongue the second you stepped out of your old car and tried catching a snowflake with the prettiest giggle he had ever heard.  
As of the 5th January, Jeno remembers the day when the snow was almost rising to his ankles and he had the courage to ask you out to visit the fair with him.

Spring arrives faster than you can realize.  
It's the time you can see the leaves turning bright green and everyone feels a tad better again, the rainy weather and dark days don't get you anymore.  
It takes longer to get dark again so you spend most of your time outside, on dates with Jeno.  
Jeno brings you flowers that he had picked and you scold him at first but the affectionate act made you melt in his touch. You give him a peck onto his pouty lips and he can feel your smile.

July 2020 feels almost the exact same as last year. The only difference is the beat of your heart and the warmth of your cheek when Jeno waits at your locker or brings you a cup of coffee between classes. Your heart feels heavy of sorrow and grief. You can't remember what it feels like to love Lee Jeno.

It's been a year since you met when Jeno gifts you a book you took a too long glance at when you were at a book store with him. You plant a kiss on his cheek and Jeno can't help but wonder why it feels like a goodbye kiss.

He likes to read books and when Jeno sits at his desk, his eyes fall on his calendar. He can't believe it's been almost a month since he last saw you. You laughing so vivid in front of his eyes and he feels tired again. Tired of everything, but you.

Jeno comes home after grabbing something to eat, as he takes a rest on his bed. With an arm behind his heavy head, filled with worries, he notices that the bedsheets feel distant and the empty side of the bed misses your warmth. 

It's October and his heart aches because you're gone for too long and the rain starts to fall regularly again. You both liked to read books, but truth of the matter, in the past he only read books with a happy ending. That's why Jeno doesn't know lovers can grow apart.

**Author's Note:**

> i really loved writing this at first but some parts are so half-heartedly written, it makes me wanna apologize. whoever is reading this, i hope you liked it. lemme know please!


End file.
